Te veo, pero tu no me ves
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento traicionero. Al verte envuelta en él puedes pensar cosas que no son ciertas y salir con heridas muy bien hechas… ¿Acaso me equivoco?


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¡Oye, Dan! —Le llamé de lo más alegre intentando no parecer desesperada por su atención. Él se giró dándome una divertida sonrisa, espero que no se ría de mí.<p>

Sus cabellos castaños y tan alborotados como siempre, de piel bronceada con ojos marrones dando indicios a pasar a ser rojos. ¿Cómo es él? De lo más extrovertido, un muy buen amigo y protector de los suyos por así decirle. Una de las razones por la cual el no deja de hacerme suspirar. Oh, claro. Mi nombre es Runo Misaki, a comparación de él no soy nada fuera de lo normal a excepción de mi cabellera azul y mi manera algo tosca de demostrar afecto. Mis ojos son verdes y tengo una piel pálida, casi sin color pero afortunadamente aún no llego a eso, aunque me cueste logro mantener mi complexión delgada. Envidio a Julie y Alice ellas dos en cambio son de las que metabólicamente se encuentran delgadas.

— ¿Pasa algo Runo? —Bromeó divertido, yo por mi parte evité demostrar mi nerviosismo.

Ya hace dos años que nos conocimos. Todo gracias a Alice que al ser muy buena "amiga" de Shun nos invitó a una fiesta en casa de un amigo. Así es… era la casa de Dan. A primera vista lo juzgué muy mal, como alguien inmaduro o superficial. Cómo me dolió tragarme sus palabras al ver que sin problemas tomó el lugar de un pañuelo de lágrimas al no tolerar los problemas que tenía en mi familia.

— No, nada ¿Acaso no puedo saludar? —Me hice la ofendida pero no con intención de obtener un abrazo de su parte, sé que eso jamás se dará. Yo lo quiero pero creo que no se corresponde.

Él no evitó soltar una risa.

— Vamos no te enojes…

Escuché como sonaba el timbre para iniciar clases.

— Vaya… yo que te iba a decir algo importante, bueno, en otro momento será. Nos vemos luego —Se despidió mientras se adelantaba para alcanzar a Shun, el cual anteriormente estaba platicando con Alice.

Ellos van en el mismo grado que nosotras, pero obviamente en salones distintos. Sería demasiada distracción estar con Dan en el mismo aula. Alice me sonrió e hizo un rápido ademán para encaminarnos a nuestra prisión. Aún no sabía cómo pedirle un consejo a ella, siempre nos contamos todo por más difícil que sea pero no se me ocurre como decirle que probablemente Dan se me declare hoy. No es pena, bueno sí, pero además de eso es la alegría. Siempre creí que no pasaría jamás de ser un simple amor platónico, pero tal vez… tan solo quizás tenga una pequeña oportunidad.

Estuve demasiado tranquila en clases, es muy seguido a que yo participe durante la jornada de estudio pero hoy parece que será una excepción, ni siquiera pongo atención a las explicaciones de nuestros profesores. Después de todo una vez que me distraiga no hace daño a nadie ¿No es verdad? Un golpecito en mi brazo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Alice quien me hablaba tan discretamente.

— Oye, ¿Qué tanto andas pensado? Tienes rato con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, si sigues así creeré que te enfermaste ¿Sabes? —Me sermoneó de una manera bromista pero manteniendo el bajo volumen. La profesora de biología no era la más tolerante que digamos.

Me sonrojé levemente, seguía echándome ánimos o al menos internamente.

— Pues, Dan me dijo que tenía algo que decirme —Fruncí el ceño y ladeé mi cabeza. Sé que a todos les queda claro que con este gesto estoy molesta, pero Alice sabe perfectamente que no es así. Pongo esta expresión cuando me muero de nervios.

Esperaba algún cotilleo pero ella parecía pensar mucho algo aparentemente importante. Estuvo por decirme algo pero la profesora nos interrumpió cruelmente, intenté guardar silencio pero automáticamente y sin pensar le llevé la contraria a la docente provocando así que me intercambiaran de lugar quedando a lado de Fabia Sheen. Es una muy buena amiga pero casi no nos hablamos debido a los diferentes grupos de amigos que tenemos. Ella me sonrió dándome a entender que comprendía mi molestia con la señora, le devolví el gesto intentando controlar mi mal humor.

— Pueden salir —Avisó la mayor de toda el aula. Yo me levanté de lo más apurada con la curiosidad de el por qué al gesto de mi amiga pero parece ser que el destino está en mi contra — Alice, necesito que vengas conmigo a la sala de profesores me hace falta anexar tus calificaciones —Indicó la docente. Mi amiga de cabellos naranjas movió su mano a señal de despedida temporal. Bufé claramente fastidiada, Julie no había asistido y Alice estaría ocupada, en definitiva este receso me la pasaría divagando acompañada de mi soledad.

Recogí mis útiles que en esta clase fueron inútiles ya que nunca los usé. Cuando me aseguré de haber guardado mi cartera en uno de mis bolsillos es que me puse en marcha a ver como buena alma en pena a donde me iría a divagar. Pero alguien más me llamó.

— ¿Me hablas Fabia?

Ella asintió mientras se acercaba con un gesto amable en su cara.

— Ya que parece que estás sola hoy ¿No quieres venir con nosotros a comer algo? —Señaló a otros tres de sus amigos; Ren Crawler, Zeneth Sorrow y Lena Isis. Todos ellos son muy amables y no niego que sean agradables pero yo no soy muy sencilla para hacer amigos y estar con personas que casi no eh tratado me pone muy nerviosa.

— No te preocupes, tenía algo más que hacer hoy. Nos vemos — Prácticamente escapé de la situación.

No logré huir demasiado ya que fui detenida, o más bien yo me detuve al ver a Dan. Platicaba animadamente con Shun mientras parecía estar narrando algo de suma importancia para él, se nota por sus múltiples ademanes sumamente energéticos. En uno de sus movimientos entré en su campo de visión haciéndome sonrojar, pero al ver como se acercaba me tuve que abofetear en mi mente para bajarme el color.

— Que bueno que te veo, vamos… tengo que pedirte algo —Me tomó de la muñeca abriendo rápidamente el paso entre la multitud estudiantil.

Después de caminar cierto tiempo llegamos a la zona que se encuentra detrás de los salones. Cerca de nosotros se encuentra la cancha donde de vez en cuando voy a verlo cuando juega basquetbol, usualmente me hago del rogar cuando me invita, digamos que no soy muy demostrativa de lo que siento por él.

— ¿Ahora qué rayos quieres?

Me solté bruscamente de su agarre pero él no se molestó o algo similar. Nunca lo hace, jamás se ha enojado conmigo.

— No sé como decírtelo ¿Sabes? Bueno… luego no me digas que soy demasiado simple — Advirtió. A estas alturas mi pobre corazón estaba cerca de recibir algún paro cardiaco, no respiro de lo más tranquila al contrario, pareciera que me estoy hiperventilando.

— Date prisa... tengo más cosas que hacer — Maldición, ¿Hasta cuándo dejare de decir lo contrario a lo que en verdad siento?

Él sonrió.

— De acuerdo, solo quería pedirte ayuda… digamos que me gusta Fabia pero no sé como decírselo

Silencio. Es lo único que pude emitir. Sentí como poco a poco el mundo se me venía abajo y las piernas comenzaban a fallarme. Caí de rodillas al suelo intentando no mostrar las lágrimas que luchaban a muerte por salir de mis ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo Runo? —Preguntó verdaderamente asustado Dan. No lo culpo, jamás le hice saber lo que siento por él así que por lo tanto tampoco sabe cuánto daño me hizo esa petición.

Negué en silencio absoluto.

— Solo me mareé, ya estoy mejor — Me levanté con lentitud mientras encaminaba mi partida pero recordé el motivo por el cual me estaba desfalleciendo. Tengo que apoyarlo, no debo ser egoísta ¿No es así? —Solo díselo, no vaya a ser que te la ganen y luego te arrepientas de no haberse lo dicho sin rodeos después —Fue lo único que dije.

Es irónico, Alice me esperaba dentro en la clase. Parecía haberlo predicho porque sencillamente recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. En silencio lloraba, las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro. Estuve así durante el resto de las clases incluso me abstuve de salir en receso y allí fue donde Alice me lo dijo. Durante cierto tiempo estuvo pensando si de casualidad Dan veía con otros ojos a aquella chica, me lo intentó decir pero por culpa de la profesora no le dio tiempo. Eso lo explica, su cara al aceptar lo que sentía por Dan… no, lo que siento, porque yo aún lo quiero.

Hora de salir. Alice se iría con Shun así que mejor tomaré otro camino, no quiero ser mal tercio. Aunque me arrepentí de haberme apresurado para salir, Dan estaba junto con Fabia abrazados. Al separarse la tomó de las manos y se acercó a mí. Sonriente como siempre.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?

Parpadeé. No entendí a que su pregunta pero de flechazo me vino lo de el estar mareada. Asentí.

— Bueno nos vemos —Se giró jalando a la peliazul pero antes de irse se devolvió con algo de discreción —Gracias… — musitó mientras salía corriendo junto a su nueva novia.

Algo en mi interior seguía destrozado, pero a la vez me sentí bien. Eso de dejar ir a lo que amas… tal vez sea duro pero cierto. Yo lo amo pero no puedo hacer nada si él no me corresponde, pero estoy segura de ser feliz con el hecho de verlo feliz a él. Aunque posiblemente no sea correspondida allí estaré para apoyarlo cuando lo necesite…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, para estar tan cerca de navidad y yo ando con algo depresivo. En realidad necesitaba cierto desahogo al estar en una situación demasiado similar, pero como que no le veía encaje en un ShunxAlice (no me imagino a un Shun extrovertido y una Alice tsundere jeje). Además me emocioné al ver las cosas en el lugar de Runo por eso ella narra todo, y así fue como salió un fic a mi parecer algo depresivo. El próximo que escriba de estos dos será más alegre =^.^=<strong>

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
